


Fire Elementalist

by sipnalita



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sipnalita/pseuds/sipnalita
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own characters and settings from the Kane Chronicles, PJO, HoO, and ToA series. All characters and settings are owned by Rick Riordan. (This work was originally posted on my wattpad)You are a daughter of a magician from the House of Life and Poseidon. You were forced by your stepdad to become a fire elementalist. What happens when fire and water mix? Well, ask the new guy.
Relationships: Leo Valdez/Reader
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

You didn't want to be a half-blood daughter of Poseidon who also controls fire. You didn't ask to be born this way.

You were born to a magician named Ruby. She met your dad, Poseidon, while she was crossing the Mediterranean trying to trace Greco-Roman influences on Egypt. She had no idea he was a god. They spent a lot of time together during her project and he was surprisingly helpful.

When she got pregnant with you, Poseidon freaked out. Something about breaking his oath a second time. He left her without explanation. She was so devastated.

She returned to the States to the university she's currently working in. That's where she met your stepdad, Julius Kane. Julius missed Ruby when she was gone on her expedition. He hadn't admitted his feelings to her yet.

When she came back, he could tell that something was wrong. Eventually, he helped her through her struggles and her heartbreak and they found love with each other. They got married a month before your birth.

When you were born, he didn't really see you as his daughter. Oh, how he hated you for causing such misery to the woman he loved. And the fact that you existed wasn't enough, oh no. Every day and night, monsters would come and attack. Not just the regular Egyptian demons like Blood-stained Blade. Some were even monsters they wouldn't recognize like vampire cheerleaders or... goat-headed snake-tailed lions that breathe fire?

Anyway, Julius saw this as an opportunity to get rid of you without looking like a total douche to your mother. He said they should send you away to some relatives in the Southeast Asian Nome to train. There would be less monsters there anyway. That way, it would keep you safe and his "perfect little family without you" also safe. Your mom was shocked but she knew it was the only way for all of you to be safe, so she agreed.

Your stepdad had an idea of what was up. He knew those monsters weren't the usual demons they fight. They were different, as if Greek in origin. And the fact that he tried to drown you once in the bath but you came out alive and dry... Well, let's just say he's hated you even more for what you are. You were a disgrace to him. A Greek demigod in the Egyptian House of Life? Egyptians were still a bit salty for the Greeks invading them and whatnot. No. He had to get rid of you.

He took you to some of his relatives in the Philippines (or in another Asian country if you're Asian). He asked him to train you to the path of the gods. Specifically, Ra. This would be destruction for you. This meant you had to become a fire elementalist. He thought that forcing you to become a fire elementalist would make your water powers weaker. This would also mean you had to spend a lot of your time training if you were truly to follow the path of Ra. It was either you fully embrace the Egyptian side or die.

But he thought wrong. Demigod powers can't be suppressed. You secretly used your water powers because you knew you'd be punished again for not following your training. It hurt your mentors to restrain you but Julius was strict. He would visit you often to make sure you were doing as he wished.

When Ruby sacrificed her life, her wish was to be reunited with you one last time. Julius was smart. He took this opportunity to seem like you would finally meet your mother, but then he would make you watch as her life force was drained from her. Her parting wish was that you move to Brooklyn House and continue training there.

So to Brooklyn you moved; you thought your hardships were over. No more strict Asian mentors. No more Julius Kane. You, (y/n) Kane, would start a new life.

Boy could you not be more wrong. Things escalated twice as much when you moved to Brooklyn. The nightmares you've had were doubled and somehow got... weirder? You kept seeing dreams like the Nile during the glory days of Egypt and then it would suddenly shift to you standing on the beach with a storm brewing overhead. You could have sworn you saw a face in the clouds looking down at you as if you had taken something inportant from it. By day, it didn't get any less weird. New types of monsters you were SURE weren't Egyptian would attack you. Calling you Greek (or at least you assumed was Greek) names and calling you daughter of the sea.

Things DEFINITELY amped up in weirdness when you became close friends with a boy a year above you. He had dark hair and sea-green eyes. He was almost as troublesome as you. Percy Jackson. You would hang out with him and Grover often. You would make excuses like "you had a project to finish" so that you could stay with Sally instead of staying with your mentors at Brooklyn House. You would hang out at the pool area and show off your water powers to each other. You'd eventually tell him a bit about you everyday and you would soon come to show them your fire powers.

You practically ran away from Brooklyn House when summer rolled around because you knew you had no more excuses. You ran away and hoped the vacation in Montauk never ended, dreading the punishment of your stepdad, assuming he came to visit from his business trips with Carter.

You arrived at CHB at the same time and you told Chiron your story. Percy and Grover were there as well. You knew you didn't have to hold back because hey, who would judge you right? What could get weirder after the shit you just went through with the Minotaur and Mr. Brunner being an immortal centaur?

Chiron seemed to be wary of your presence though, mostly because of the Egyptian power you hold. But also because you were holding the power of Ra within you. You hadn't completed your training yet but you were already very powerful. Now you just needed to learn how to control that. You didn't really use them as much anymore because you wanted to start embracing your Greek side. Also, you and Percy would visit Poseidon from time to time or he would come to visit you, so you knew you wanted to embrace this side of you. This side that welcomed you and accepted you as your own. Not the side that despised you and forced you to weaken yourself into someone you're not.

You were claimed with Percy as children of Poseidon. At meetings, both you and Percy would be there seated around the ping-pong table. Chiron needed you because he thought your knowledge of other gods might be helpful. He called you their Ptolemaic Ambassador, but that was just between you, Chiron, Annabeth, Percy and Grover. Aside from the five of you, everyone else thought you were as normal as a demigod could be. They knew nothing of your origins and your fire powers. Also there were just two Poseidon kids so having a counselor was kind of futile. You would always accompany Percy and Annabeth on quests (let's just assume that Grover is their guardian and Tyson is not mortal, so the counting of 3 would only count for demigods). The only quest you weren't there every step of the way was when you held up the sky. It started when you stayed at Brooklyn House for the holidays.

You never really met Carter and Sadie yet until you learned that they were finally staying at Brooklyn House. You decided to have a go at it because hey, Julius is finally gone. You had a nightmare about Annabeth holding up the sky and newbies in CHB. You decided to pay a visit. You were there just in time when the meeting was being held. Percy looked pained that he didn't get to go save Annabeth. You knew he started to have feelings for her even though he barely realized it yet. It pained you too because Annabeth was a sister to you and you didn't want to just stand by. But you knew you had to stay behind and let the assigned demigods and hunters do it. You stayed for a while and you became really close with Nico. He was sad that his sister joined the hunt. He saw you as his new sister that would always protect him. Since then, you grew close like siblings. You eventually had to go back to Brooklyn House.

While chilling on your room balcony. You couldn't believe your eyes. There was your brother, Percy. Freaking. Jackson. Riding Blackjack across New York. Two could play at that game, you thought. You took Freak and travelled the Duat to where Annabeth was. You arrived there in minutes. You told Freak to fly back home. You felt so sorry for Annabeth. She's been holding up the ENTIRE. FUCKING. SKY. for DAYS by now. You had to do something. You went to her and tried to shift the sky away from her grasp. She protested but she was too weak to fight you. The weight of the sky felt heavy on your shoulders, but this was nothing compared to the weight of having to save the world twice from different forces of evil. If you could do that, you could handle this.

This went on for three days. Percy found you and took your place until the titan Atlas was defeated. He was happy to see the two girls he loved in his life, although the quest cost a couple of lives in return. You felt bad for Nico for not being there for his sister, but he didn't blame you. In fact, you were his first solace (pun uninteded; sorry Will, but it's not your time yet). Surprisingly, you would become best friends with Will. You would help out at the infirmary because you wanted to try something new. You also loved singing so you got on really well with the Apollo kids.

From then on, you would spend a lot of your time at camp and only returning to Brooklyn House for school at Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted, or as Sadie likes to call it, BAG.

And well, what can I say, the stories go on as they are. You would be there during the Battle of the Labyrinth. You were there to defeat Kronos during the Titan war and mourned the loss of those you lost. But you barely had time for mourning. There was another great prophecy. The prophecy of the eight (just pretend, aight?). On top of that, Apophis would rise in a month.

Honestly, demigods had it hard. But try having to save the world TWICE from two different forces of destruction. Try having TWICE as many nightmares. Try having TWICE as much trauma and pain. Try having the weight of two worlds on your shoulders. And they think you have it good because Poseidon let you and Percy visit his palace on very rare occassions? Bitch please. If only they knew. But you can't deal with that now. When Apophis was defeated, you needed a break.

You decided to try staying year-round at camp. You were finally at peace. You had fun with the activities. You learned a lot about healing from your best friend Will Solace who was now cabin counselor (good for him). You would sometimes join them for sing-alongs and leading the campfire songs. Everything was going great until...

Hephaestus kids' inventions went haywire...

Unexplainable disturbances in magic were probably caused by Setne...

Your brother, Percy Jackson, has been missing for days now...

Three new demigods appeared (and the Latino Santa Elf looked kinda cute and probably just a few months younger than you)...

The prophecy of the eight has begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Your POV

Where the Hades could it be? I thought to myself. I was trying to find the stupid bronze dragon that went haywire and is now terrorizing the camp. I told Jake and Nyssa that I'll lure it to the lake so I can use the water against it.

As if on cue, I heard the crunch of a twig behind me. I look back and I see a glimmer of bronze. The silhouette looked about 60 feet long. On one end, two ruby eyes stared back at me. Smoke blew out from its nostrils. I hear gears clanking. It blew fire in my direction. My clothes were a bit singed but I was still mostly okay. It started to move towards me. I sprinted to the direction of the lake, trying to avoid getting close to the trees. I was fireproof but the nymphs weren't. I could hear the dragon's thumping footsteps behind me.

I could see the sun's reflected rays from the lake. It was just about another half kilometer from here.

Almost there. And then...

Kaplunk.

I tripped on a protruding stone. I tried to stand but then pain shot from my right ankle. My knees were scraped but Will can help me fix that later.

Right now the dragon was closing in behind me. Crap.

I tried my best to limp to the lake as fast as I can.

"GET THE HEPHAESTUS KIDS!" I yelled when I saw Will, Annabeth, and three new demigods at the side of the lake. I ran to the edge of the lake until my feet were in. I could feel the water mending my sprained ankle.

Once the dragon was at the edge of the forest, I summoned a water column. I hurled it at the dragon and tried to hold it still, making sure its snout was covered by water.

Damn it, I thought. Where are those Hephaestus kids when you need them?

The dragon thrashed and flapped its wings. I've been holding it for so long. I was getting weaker.

"I can't hold it any longer!" I said. "Is Percy-"

Suddenly, I let my guard down for a second. The dragon was able to flap its wings and it broke free. I stumbled backward and I fell into the lake.

I swam up to the dock where the demigods were. The three new demigods looked confused as to why they weren't drying me out with the leaf blower things. Then their expressions morphed into surprised when I came out dry.

My knees still felt a bit wobbly but falling into the lake gave me a bit of strength. My injuries were healed.

"Well," I said, "that's back to square one for me."

Will handed me a canteen of nectar and I took a sip. I felt better instantly.

"Thanks." I muttered. "Where's my brother?"

I scanned the crowd for any sign of him, then I looked at Annabeth who shook her head sadly. My heart sank.

Then blondie spoke up. He seemed to be the most calm of the three. "You're dry."

I smiled and held out my hand, "(Y/n), daughter of Poseidon. He's the-"

"The sea god." The girl finishes for me. I nodded.

"(Y/n)," Will said, "this is Leo-" he points to the boy with curly hair, "he was just claimed by Hephaestus when you showed up."

"Oh," I said, trying to hide the fact that I was exasperated, "hello." I shook his hand. There was a Hephaestus kid right here. Well, I couldn't expect much from him on his first day. It wasn't fair to him since he was still probably processing all of this. Besides, he seemed kinda cute.

"I was just about to show him around," said Will.

"I'll come with you. Jake and Nyssa would want an update on the dragon."

• • •

Leo's POV

Storm spirits? My gym teacher saving us? Butch, son of rainbows and ponies? Utah to New York in 10 minutes?

Alright. Just when I thought things were weird enough...

This girl comes in, running—no, limping—towards us right after I was claimed. Nothing weird about that.

But then she jumps into the water and I see some of her cuts were starting to heal. Okay.

And then this bronze dragon peers at the edge of the forest. Okay.

And then this cute chica raises her arms and the lake followed her movements. Okay.

Then she sends the water towards the dragon, which thrashed wildly as it tried to escape. Poor thing.

I saw the determination in this girl's (y/e/c) eyes. "I can't hold it any longer. Is Percy-" there's that name again. Percy. Who was he?

The dragon broke free, causing her to fall into the lake. I stared at the others for help. I wanted to help her but I didn't know how to swim. Water wasn't really my strong suit. The others looked calm (well except for Piper and Jason). Umm... Did they not see her fall? Won't she drown?

Just as I was mustering enough courage to go into the water, I saw her get up on the dock. I stood back so the the people with the leaf blower things could dry her up. But then no one moved again.

Okay, I thought, do they hate her? Is she a horrible person?

But then I noticed she was already dry. What. Is. Happening?

She mutters something about going back to square one then she takes a sip of some liquid that the guy named Will handed to her. Wait, were they dating? Oh well, what are my chances with girls anyway.

"You're dry." Jason said. Yeah, no shit, Sherlock.

She gave us a soft smile. Wow, she's gorgeous. "(Y/n), daughter of Poseidon. He's the-"

"The sea god."

"(Y/n)," Will said, "this is Leo. He was just claimed by Hephaestus when you showed up."

"Oh, hello." She sounded kind of sad. She shook my hand. I wanted to look into her eyes but she was so intimidating. Maybe as intimidating as Annabeth.

Aside from the fact that she looked like she could kill me right here, she was pretty cute.

"I was just about to show him around," said Will.

"I'll come with you. Jake and Nyssa would want an update on the dragon."


	3. Chapter 3

Your POV

"Come on, newbie," I said, hooking my arm around Leo's. I may have caused a hint of pink to flush on his cheeks, but that could've just been me.

"Are we going to meet my siblings?" He asked.

"Soon, but we'll show you around first. Well, Will is. I'm just tagging along since I'm also headed to the Hephaestus cabin."

"Oh, okay cool."

Will shot me a look like I need to talk to him. Give us a sec? I nodded and let go of his arm. I walked about five paces ahead, leading us to our first itinerary.

Leo's POV

"So, Leo," Will whispered to me in a way that (y/n) won't hear. "I see the way you look at her."

"Look, man," I said. "I'm sorry. I get it. She's yours, I'll back off. I promise."

She was out of my league anyway. And Will seemed like a great guy. They already have chemistry together. Will was just overall handsome. Tall, blond, athletic. He had such a kind face. Crap, now I think I'm falling for him too. Not as much as I am for (y/n) but damn, why do these demigods have to be off-limits? Gods, even Will's laugh is adorable. Wait... Is he laughing at me?

(Y/n) glanced back to see what her probably-boyfriend is laughing about. When Will was done laughing, he turned back to me and said, "Dude, that could not be further from the truth. For one thing, I'm gay. Second, (y/n) is one of the bestest friends I ever have. We've been through a lot of stuff. Third, I'm not stopping you from having a relationship with her, I'm just saying don't ever hurt her. Just a warning, she is one of the strongest demigods here. I will hunt you down if you ever think about hurting her, although she would probably kill you first. I'm not even joking at that part."

I gulped. Cool. Unintentionally hurting people is my specialty, just ask my mom.

But I swear, this time, I promise to do my best to become a better person. For my mom, my family, my friends, and for her.

"Oh and just another heads up," Will continued. "This is a really tough time for her, so go easy on her, alright? She may be a bit more sensitive during these times, but she also needs a lot of love and care. She's really tough but she's also only human. If she shows you her vulnerable side, you have been given a great honor. I hope you don't break her trust."

"I promise," I said, looking at her, "I won't betray any of you. I'll fight for you."

"Are you two gay of sunshines done yet?" (Y/n) hollered from ahead.

Will laughed, "Okay. First of all, Moana, I am your only gay of sunshine. Second, I'm pretty sure your Tinkerboy Valdez here is more interested in you girls."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. She slowly walked until the three of us were all walking together.

"Your nickname is Moana?" I playfully asked (y/n).

She glared at me, though I can see a hint of a smile there. "Moana, Ariel, Flounder, Bubbles, Kelpface, you name it. And your nickname is now Tinkerboy. I dub thee Tinkerboy." She dramatically spread her arms.

I giggled at her adorableness. "Well if you get to have a nickname for me, I want to have a nickname for you too."

"I do have a nickname, I just told you all of them. Moa-"

"No, I meant my nickname for you. It has to be special, something just between us. Something adorable like you. Kind if like our own inside joke. How about Guppy?" I know I may have been pushing it too far since I just met her, but as cheesy as it may sound, I do feel a connection to her. Like we were on the same wavelength or something. Like she was the oil I needed to get my machine running. That sounded kind of bad but you get my point. Besides, Will didn't stop me.

I was nervous. What if she pushed me away before I could even get to be her friend.

She smirked, "You're pretty confident. I like you." She then looked over at Will and pointed at me, "I like this guy."

"So..." I said, "Is that a yes on Guppy?"

She shrugged, "Sure, why not, Tinkerboy?"

She smiled at me and I smiled back, or at least, I hope it came out as a smile.

They showed me the beach, the volleyball and basketball courts, the arena, the big house, the fields, and many other sights and activities. Monster fighting? Arts and crafts? Lava wall? Duelling? My ADHD self was definitely going to fit here. I finally felt as if I belonged somewhere. A place where I'm accepted—a home I won't run away from.

"Hey, when we train, do we like, fight against prototypes and holograms? Is it like a simulation?"

"Not really," (y/n) said, "although we do spar against dummies some times. Most of the times we just spar with each other. Sometimes the newbies like to train with their counselors or whomever showed them around."

I tried one brave move. "In that case, will you be my mentor, (y/n)?"

She tilted her head, "Are you asking me out?"

"Well..." I said scratching my nape.

She chuckled, "Alright. As long as gay of sunshine over here gets to train you for archery. You'll teach him, right, Will?"

Will smirked a bit. "Sure." Then he slightly whispered the last part, but I'm pretty sure he knows (y/n) and I could still hear him, "as long as you don't make me your third wheel."

Finally, we reached the green. It was rimmed with cabins, each one, they said, symbolized the Greek gods—gods on one side, goddesses on the other. Will stayed in the cabin beside mine—Cabin 7, Apollo. (Y/n) stayed a bit further on the end, closer to the big cabins that looked like banks—Cabin 3, Poseidon. My cabin, Cabin 9, looked like a huge RV with a heavy vault door to seal the entrance.

"They got a steampunk theme going on, huh?" I asked jokingly.

(Y/n) smiled while Will opened the door. Inside reminded me of my mom's shop back in Houston. On one side, there were Murphy beds with a different assortment of panels beside them. I guess when you have your own bunk, you get to unlock it with your own code. Maybe it leads to your secret room? The possibilities are endless.

"It got away again." I hadn't noticed, but (y/n) seemed to have walked farther than me and Will. She was already at one of the bunk beds by the end. She was talking to what seemed to be a white figure. As I got closer, I noticed that the white figure was actually a boy in a body cast.

"By the way," she continued as she put her arm around me, "this is Leo Valdez. He's your new brother."

"Hey there." He said, "I'm Jake Mason, I'm cabin counselor for now."

"For now?" I asked.

"You got any spare beds, Jake?" Will asked. Everyone seemed to ignore my question as if they didn't need me to know the answer.

Jake smiled at me, "Do you believe in curses Leo? Or ghosts?"

"Nah," I said, "I'm cool with it."

"Then I'll give you the best bed in the cabin—Beckendorf's."

"Woah there, Jake," (y/n) said, letting go of me. I hadn't really noticed her arm has been around me all this time. "You sure there, bud?"

Jake ignored her and called out, "Bunk 1-A, please!"

At the other side of the room, a section of the floor opened like a camera lens. A bed lined in bronze with a built-in game system, a stereo system, a mini fridge, and an assortment of control panels down the sides.

"It retracts to a private room below," Jake said.

I was ecstatic. A private room? Oh, I could get used to this. Maybe I can have (y/n) over some time... (Y/n). Oh gods, I hadn't noticed, but her usual bubbly expression was replaced with a sad one.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said. She stared at something on the nightstand. It looked like a Japanese box. She took it gently.

"That's also Beckendorf's," Jake told her . "We can't open it. Believe me, we've all tried. I don't know if it's this stupid curse or something, but Beckendorf made that a long time ago."

"Of course you can't open it," she said smiling again. She was trying to hold back tears. I can see her eyes were shinier that usual. "You've asked the Athena cabin for help?"

"Of course we tried that, (y/n). Look, no offense, I know you're really really smart, but if us Hephaestus and Athena kids can't figure it out, well..."

"I know this box," she was pacing back and forth now, as if she were excited about this box.

"Yes, (y/n), it's a Japanese box. Even some kids at the Apollo cabin have it," Will said, a little bit concerned for his friend.

"No. No, you don't get it. I've seen this exact box before. You know, Beckendorf was pretty close with me and Percy, right? He was always helping us out on quests. Before Beckendorf boarded that yacht-" her voice broke a bit "-he showed me this box. He said that I would see it again at the right time. And when I do, I would be the only one able to open it."

Jake and Will stared at her with open mouths.

"I don't understand," Jake said. "How can Charles make something that we can't deconstruct? I mean, we can sense the gears and everything but they're just... all over the place? Even the Athena kids can't figure it out."

"Exactly." (Y/n) said, as if finally understanding how to open this thing in her hands. "Beckendorf knew that you guys would try to open it. But he meant it for me and my eyes only. I don't know how he made this but if I were him, I know that you guys would solve it no matter how complicated this can be. So he had to think outside the box. Pun not intended, sorry. He had to think, what would be out of the combined skill and wit of Athena and Hephaestus kids?"

"Well," she continued, "the way I see it, I would be the only one able to open this because I would be the only one who wouldn't even think to figure out all these complicated gears. He knew I was lazy in a way that I tended to look for shortcuts that get the job done. So he randomly placed widgets in this thing to confuse you. So, I guess there's only one way to do this now."

Before we could ask her what she was talking about, she chucked the box to the floor with as much force as she could. The box shattered into pieces. She was right. I saw pipe cleaners and random nuts and bolts that would have been in awkward positions. They were useless in there. They were only there to confuse other people who tried to open it.

Damn, I thought, cute, funny, and smart. She had a practical sense and I liked that about her.

The only thing inside the box was a piece of paper. "It's for me," she said.

"Anyway," she said, tucking the note in her pocket, "where's everyone else?"

"Down at the forges," Jake said. "Well, we sure wasted a lot of time trying to figure that out. And none of us even thought about just smashing it. I guess it was also just us trying to desperately cling on the last things Beckendorf left before he died."

I suddenly jolted upright. "Hold on," I said, trying to contain the panic in my voice, "the counselor that died... This was his bed?"

"Yep," Jake replied.

"But he didn't like, die in this bed?"

"I like him," (y/n) said pointing at me.

I blushed again. "Yeah, (y/n)," Will said, "we've established that earlier."

She shot him a playful glare. "Anyway," she said, "thanks for the welcome, Jake. I better get to Nyssa. That dragon should still be in the woods by tomorrow."

"Anytime guys," my half-brother replied.

We walked across the green and past a few demigods looked like they were trying to have a perfect afternoon in the park.

We passed by a basketball court where guys played with perfect accuracy every single time. I couldn't help but stare.

"My brothers," Will said from beside me. "They can be show-offs with projectile stuff. Archery, basketball, volleyball..."

I nodded and we continued on until we reached a building that looked like a bank but had the same steampunk theme going on with Cabin 9. We went inside and I introduced myself to my new siblings. They all looked mature and buff, even Harley who seemed to be around 8. Will took off saying he had stuff to do but he wished me luck on my first day.

We went to the back area where one of my sisters who I assumed was Nyssa was looking at a map with two other girls.

"Hey, Nyssa," (y/n) said. "I lured the dragon by the lake today, so it should be within the woods until tomorrow. If we're going through with this, we have to start moving tomorrow at the latest."

Nyssa sighed and nodded. (Y/n) had to head back to her cabin and let me get acquainted with my siblings. Nyssa filled me in on everything that was happening and what happened to our brother, Charles Beckendorf. He sounded like a really great guy—really well-loved by everyone around here. It's no wonder why (y/n) and Will would also be sad when they saw Beckendorf's bed.

Soon enough, a conch blew somewhere, signalling dinner time. I was hoping to see (y/n) again. I hope she's alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Your POV

I walked back to my cabin as fast as I could without running. I didn't want people to know why I was running. But I really wanted to read that note Beckendorf left for me.

After a gruesome five minutes, I finally ran up the porch of cabin 3 and went inside. I tried to sit on my bed to calm myself but I was just too anxious. I started pacing around allowing a few tears to fall.

I took a shaky breath and sat on the foot of my bed. I missed my brother but for now, I'm glad he wasn't here to see me in this state. I hadn't told him about Beckendorf yet. I know he would accept Beckendorf if he ever knew but given what happened. He would just be devastated. He would start blaming himself and he would just feel guilty all the time. I didn't want to put that pressure on him.

I pulled out the note and began to sob.

Dear (y/n),

I guess this is as hard on you as it is for me, but I know after this quest, I wouldn't come back alive. I've dreamt about this for weeks now. I guess I'm writing you this because I'd lose my words if I tell you in person. I wanted to make sure I left nothing out. So here it goes...

I love you. Maybe not in a romantic way, but I do know that deep down I feel some kind of love for you. Just a bit too much to be platonic but not enough to be romantic. Whatever it is, I deeply care about you. I know me falling in love with Silena might have been awkward for us, but I really do love her that way. For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me.

"It's not your fault," I muttered as tears fell and stained the paper.

I also know that Silena is the spy. We were on a date when my hands brushed against the bracelet on her wrist. I felt it's signals pulsing through it. I wanted to deny it, but eventually, I knew it had to happen. I forgive her for everything she's done because I love her, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive her too, because I know deep down, under that fierce stance and tough face you always put on, you are a warm and caring person.

Finally, for my last wish for us, I want us to have closure. I care for you and from this point forward, I hope you can move on without a heavy heart. I wish you and Percy the best, and the gang as well. I hope you find someone great who will love and care for you more than I ever could. One day you will be with them, spend the rest of your days with them, and until then, I will wait for you guys down here in Elysium.

Thank you for being a part of my life, (y/n) Kane. Keep your head high and your smile wide.

Love,  
Charlie

P.S. please tell the others that I love them too. I'm sorry, and goodbye. I hope this serves as closure for everything that's happened. Thank you guys. You made my life worth living and the world worth saving.

I was full on sobbing at this point. He even used his nickname Charlie instead of Charles. I was so glad I was alone in this cabin right now. I threw pillows across the room. I ripped bedsheets off of the mattresses. I smashed anything that could be smashed. At the end of my tantrum, I felt a bit better. I was still a mess but something did feel satisfying.

I took out my wand from my drawer and muttered a divine word.

"Hi-nehm."

Torn bedsheets mended themselves together. Pillows flew back in order. Ceramics and glass fixed themselves and floated back to their proper position. Everything was right where it should be, except for my emotions.

A conch went off somewhere in the distance. Dinner was about to start. My cheeks were still stained from crying. My eyes were a bit puffy and my nose still had a pink hint. It would be better after a walk, but there's not much I can do now except move on. Like Beckendorf said, keep my head high and my smile wide.

I walked to my vanity beside my bed. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Alright girl. You are a queen. Now chin up, shoulders back, smile on, and pretend like nothing happened. You are marching to dinner and you are eating your feelings away. And tomorrow at training, you are going to channel all that negative energy and create passion out of anger. Except when your partner is Leo, then go easy on the newbie."

Leo...

Something about that boy made me feel different. Like something I felt before but in a different, more definite way.

But right now, my feelings screamed hungry and off to the pavilion I went.

• • •

I was alone again at my table since Percy was my only other sibling. Tyson would join me if he were here but he was at dad's underwater palace. Chiron allows me to sit at other tables so I don't feel alone. I may have mild depression, but most of the time, I can handle it. I can sit out of activities too if I don't feel up to it. But honestly, those activities remind me of my purpose and of who I am-who I want to be. So I don't sit out of activities.

Anyway, back to the table thing. So yeah, these past couple of days, I sit with Will since he was one of my best friends. I would sit with Annabeth but I didn't feel like interrupting her siblings. But with the Apollo table, I always fit in. I was a theater kid, after all. It's like every moment is a new jamming session. I would even hang out and have sleep overs in their cabin some times. I would help out in the infirmary and sometimes lead the sing-alongs. I knew Will knew about me and Charlie, so if I told him, he would be a great help. I loved venting to these Apollo kids. Sometimes I wonder if I got claimed by the wrong god, and then I would remember my thinking spot was the bottom of the lake.

Right now, sitting with the Apollo kids seemed like the smart choice, but I didn't feel like opening the wound I just bandaged. And since the tables are arranged like the cabins are, I would be sitting next to the Hephaestus table. I didn't really need that much reminder now. Besides, I don't want to show my vulnerable side to others, even Leo.

I walk over to the Poseidon table as everyone else starts to fill in their respective seats.

I take an empty plate and it immediately fills up with food I'm craving now. I split a good quarter of it and throw it in the fire.

Please, please, please, dad, I pray, I really need to talk to someone right now.

• • •

Leo's POV

Nyssa told me about the magic plates in the pavilion and how we have to scrape a portion into the fire as an offering to the gods. I take one plate and it immediately fills up with three tacos and some barbeque that reminds me of the ones mom used to make. I scrape a portion into the fire and notice (y/n) eating alone.

"Hey," I ask my siblings as I sit down at the table they're sitting at. "Why is (y/n) alone? Doesn't she have any other friends? Do her siblings not like her?" I felt bad for her. I knew what it was like to not fit in.

Nyssa slightly laughed, "She's got lots of friends at camp. She only has two other sibings. One is a cyclops who is currently at Poseidon's underwater palace. Her other brother, Percy-I'm assuming you've heard what they've been talking about-he's been missing for three days now. She's alone because you have to sit with your siblings."

How could I have not noticed it before? Probably because of my ADHD. But I see it now. Everyone at this table were my siblings. Every other table had some sort of resemblance to their godly parentage. Beside us were the Apollo and Hermes kids. Jason sat at the head table in front with a guy in a wheelchair. One chair at the center was left empty, as if they were expecting someone else to be with them. Piper was no where to be found. Beside the Poseidon table, another table was left empty. I assumed it was the Zeus table. In between the Aphrodite and Athena tables, another empty table was left. If the tables were arranged the same way as the cabins, I would assume that's the Artemis table, for her hunters. Piper was no where to be found.

"She usually sits there," Nyssa pointed to the Apollo table, "when she feels lonely. She gets along really well with the Apollo kids. Sometimes I even forget she's not one of them."

I was halfway through my meal when I decided to do my second brave move of the day. I picked up my plate and walked to her table.

"Hey," I greeted, "is this seat taken?"

"No," she said, "but you can't sit here. You're supposed to be with your siblings."

"Yeah, but you sit with the Apollo kids sometimes"

She looked surprised I knew that. "Yeah," she replied, "but I have a doctor's note."

I looked at her and gave her a soft smile. It was different from my usual smirk. This was rare. It showed someone that I really really care about them. I was slowly being showing more vulnerability around her. She sighed and looked at the guy in the wheelchair, who gave a slight nod with a small smile.

"Fine," she sighed.

I sat beside her and we ate in silence. I kept glancing at her from time to time but she just keeps staring at her food. Something was bothering her but she tried her best to look strong.

"You alright there, Guppy?"

"I'm fine, Tinkerboy."

"Look, I know we just met today, but I want you to know that I will be here for you when you need me. I want to be friends."

She looked at me hesitantly, and then. She. Laughed. I don't know if I accidentally said something funny but I meant everything I just said.

"Wanna sit together at the campfire?" I looked at her shyly.

She calmed down and looked into my eyes. She realized I was serious.

"Alright," she said in a serious and definite tone. "You're supposed to sit with your siblings but eh, whatever. I have a doctor's note." She managed a weak smile. I squeezed her free hand and held it as we ate. We made small talk and got to know each other a little better. I didn't care that the Aphrodite table was snickering at us. I was happy, for once on my life.

After our meal, we placed our plates on the cleaning rack. I wrapped an arm around her as she lead me to the amphitheater.

"I guessing you won't be leading the sing-along tonight?" Will came up to us with a smirk on his face.

(Y/n) shook her head, "Sorry, Will. Don't really feel like it tonight."

Will nodded and walked to the stage. I sat down at the Hephaestus row with (y/n) beside me. I pulled her closer as she rested her head on my shoulder. This was going to be one of the greatest night of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo's POV

This is some weird campfire. For one, the fire seemed to keep flickering. Not the normal flicker like slightly blowing on a candle. More like swaying along with the mood of the crowd, roaring orange when the crowd was excited, glum purple when we sang melancholic songs. Also, the songs were just weird. Instead of spooky make-believe stories and calming bonfire songs, Will and some other Apollo kids sang about real stories that sounded scary, considering those can happen to us. I mean honestly, who can happily sing "My Family Got Slayed by a Minotaur" while hyping up the crowd?

Whatever, I just decided to roll with it. (Y/n) didn't seem to mind, though. Maybe after spending all those years here and going on quests, I guess a chimera toasting your Chihuahua is just another day in her life. Despite the horrible lyrics, she sang really well. I wish I could get her to sing for me, or maybe catch her singing her heart out to a regular song.

I spotted Piper at one of the front rows. I waved at her and gave her a smile. "That's my friend, Piper, over there," I told (y/n) as I pointed at Piper. She waved at my friend and gave her a small smile.

When we finished singing "My Yacht Got Swallowed by Charybdis," the crowd roared and applauded. The guy in the wheelchair I saw in the pavilion was now riding horseback, except he wasn't. He was the horse.

"That's Chiron," (y/n) said. Apparently, my shock may have been a little too obvious. "He's a centaur. He's kind of like our head mentor here at camp. He's trained heroes over the millenia, like the original Jason and Perseus."

"Well done as always, Cabin 7." Chiron's voice boomed over the entire amphitheater. "A very special welcome to our new arrivals. I am Chiron, camp activities director. Now, before anything else-"

"Capture the flag?" A kid from what appeared to be the Ares row yelled. The crowd started muttering in agreement.

Chiron stomped his foot and everyone was called to order. "Yes," he said, "we will resume our usual wartime activities once the problem has been fixed. Speaking of, what are our updates on that?"

(Y/n) stood up from beside me and addresses the crowd. Her stance was powerful. She seemed like an effortless leader. "I lured it out by the lake today. I managed to trap it in a water column but it got away. That much water should be good enough to slow down some of its systems." (Y/n) looked at Nyssa, who nodded. She sat down.

"We start mobilizing the extermination squad tomorrow at the latest," Nyssa filled in. "It should still be within the woods by tomorrow."

Extermination squad? Were they really going through with this? They can't just melt a bronze dragon just because it's going haywire. I got lost in my thoughts that I lost track of what they were talking about. Next thing I know, Jason summoned lightning from a javelin. The redhead, who (y/n) said was Rachel, started spewing out green smoke. And before I knew it, we had a prophecy and a quest on my hands. Nyssa already volunteered for the quest, but something felt wrong. Something inside me knew it had to be me. Without thinking, I cut her off and stood up.

"It has to be me," I said. What the hell was I saying? I can't fight. But I knew, somehow, that it had to be me. This was my destiny.

"Okay..." Jason said. "Find us a ride that can fly and you're in."

I knew exactly what we needed. I started planning out my venture into the woods that night.

Oh cool, Piper just turned prettier, blah blah blah. I silently stalked away from the campfire and into the woods. I wanted to stay but I really needed to get this done before my siblings got to it first.

• • •

Your POV

I saw Leo get up and exit the amphitheater quietly as the crowd was going nuts over Piper. Something seemed off. I wanted to follow him, but I knew that he needed all the time he could get to get them their ride. Besides, I needed to talk to Will. My emotions were still a mess.

While the Apollo kids were packing up, I walked over to Will.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked. "Like, right now? It's kind of an emergency."

"Don't tell me you're pulling a Percy and thinking of tagging along to this quest," he said, referring to the time Percy followed the hunters, Thalia, and Grover to rescue Artemis and Annabeth.

"No," I said. "I need to borrow him for a while thanks guys great show keep it up." I said as I pulled Will away and into my cabin.

Once we were inside, I took the note from my nightstand and showed it to him. His face turned from annoyance to confusion to shock to despair to anger in 30 seconds.

"H-how... Why...?" His voice was cracking up. I felt bad for putting this on him, given that we were just told that the next great prophecy was starting.

"I don't know," I said. Tears started to flow again.

"Not even a decent goodbye before..."

"I don't know."

"Not even a heads up about..."

"I don't know."

"Does he even think that-"

"Look, Will," I snapped, "I really don't know. This is also a lot to process for me, alright?"

We were silent for a few moments.

"Sorry for snapping at you," I said. I sat down at the foot of the nearest bed. "I'll just try to get some sleep now. Sorry for the bad timing."

"Oh no," he said. "You're not sleeping here tonight. You're staying with us at the Apollo cabin."

Before I could protest, he hauled me over his shoulders. He was surprisingly strong. I wanted to escape but I just didn't have the energy to. This day was just a lot to process.

First, we get a lead about Percy, but Annabeth and Butch come back with three demigods, neither of whom are Percy.

Second, Beckendorf's box. I almost forgot about that. I was getting better. I was healing. And then that thing shows up again.

Third, I was getting really close with Leo and we had a sort-of-date tomorrow. But guess what, he just had to go on this killer quest just as he arrives at camp.

Some Apollo kids who were just heading back to their cabin looked confused as Will carried me over to their cabin. Once we were inside, I walked up to a sleeping bag in the corner. There was a chest beside the wall. I've been here so often that I moved some of my stuff in case of emergencies like this.

A lot of the campers were already asleep except for Austin, who was making a midnight snack at the kitchenette. In the middle of the cabin were cots and medical tables. The cabins were lined with the campers' beds at the sides, each one had a nightlight next to them. Apollo kids are scared of the dark. (These are all facts, I checked wikia)

I was basically an Apollo kid. I was interested in healing and medicine. I was a theater kid. Sometimes, I loved to write my own stories and poems. The only things I didn't have were light powers and songs-as-weapons powers. Oh, and I sucked at archery. Big time. (I checked wikia for facts about cabin 7 and damn, these Apollo kids got some nice powers)

I changed into pyjamas and curled up into my sleeping bag. I had a dreamless sleep that night.

The next morning, I woke up to Hadestown tunes playing. I guess this week's theme was broadway. (Again, from wikia, Apollo cabin plays music and each week has a different theme)

I may have overslept judging by the sun's angle in the room. See, I can tell the time of the day by looking at the sunlight. Was Poseidon really my dad?

I got up and fixed my corner. I changed into some camp clothes and tied my hair into a french braid (or any other hairstyle applicable for you). Why not? I had to treat myself once in a while, right? I put on a light layer of lip and cheek tint, just to give a bit of color to my face. By the time I was done, Will burst into the cabin. His eyes were wide and he was sweating.

"The dragon's back," he said.

I flicked my wrist and the ring on my right hand turned into a double-edged celestial bronze sword.

I ran out of the cabin and saw a bronze figure descending from the sky. I redirected water from the nearest fountain and readied my stance.

Shit. That thing's never had wings before. Was that Leo?

"Stand down!" I heard the blond guy, who I learned to be Jason, order us.

I let go of the water, but my sword was still in my hand. Leo climbed down the dragon. The campers were shooting questions at him.

For some reason, he was able to tame this dragon and attach a pair of wings overnight. Getting close to the thing was dangerous enough. He should have been singed!

I ran up to him. When he saw me, he gave me a brief hug. I was too stunned to hug back. He looked at my face while I was still staring at the dragon.

"You should be dead," I said, still staring at the dragon. "How..."

"It was just a few dirty pieces, you know." He scratched the back of his neck. I finally faced him but it was his turn to avoid my gaze. He was hiding something, but I decided now wasn't really the time to push this.

"Leo," Jason said, Annabeth following closely behind him. "Where did you get this?"

Leo's smirk returned. "You said if I could get you a ride, I'm in. Well, I got you a ride, so let's do this thing! Bad boy supreme is ready for a killer adventure."

I giggled at his antics. "Be careful," I warned him, "you still owe me a training session."

"I'll be back, Guppy," he said. "I promise."

I'm both relieved and disappointed that he didn't swear on the River Styx, but I can't put that much pressure on him on his first quest.

"You should go now," Annabeth told Jason. "You have three days until the winter solstice. You have a flying ride. You've got a great team. It's a good omen."

Leo pecked my cheek and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before he climbed back on the dragon which he named Festus. Ah yes. My sort-of-boyfriend off to save the world on Happy the Bronze Dragon. That would make a good song for next week's campfire sing-along.

"You better come back alive and in one piece, Tinkerboy." He smirked and gave me a wink. And with that, the three new demigods rode off to free my least favorite olympian.

I looked at Annabeth. She motioned me to follow her in the big house. I saw Chiron waiting at the edge of the green.

Here we go, I thought. Great prophecy the sequel.


	6. Chapter 6

Your POV

"Look," I said as I entered the Big House. Annabeth and I sat down at the living room. Seymour growled at us as we entered. "If this is about me letting Leo sit at my table at dinner, or me sitting with his siblings at the campfire, all I have to say is, I have a doctor's note."

Annabeth rolled her eyes while Chiron just smiled at me.

"Not to worry, child," he said kindly. "You are not forbidden to do such. There is a serious matter on our plates right now."

"Is this about the great prophecy? Do you think those three are part of the eight?" I asked.

Annabeth spoke up, "Jason knows all these things but he's never been to this camp before. I would've known if he did stay here briefly since I was here since I was seven. Another disturbing thing is that he doesn't exactly know things the way we know them to be. He called the anemoi as venti. He refers to the gods by their Roman counterparts. He knows about the prophecy. He can speak Latin."

I waited to see if Annabeth would say more. When she didn't, I looked at Chiron. Oh he knew. But his sad expression told me that he really can't say whatever it was. I knew that Annabeth and I would be the only ones who would hold up this conversation.

"Are you saying," I started, "that Jason is a Roman demigod? That he's been staying at some Roman camp?"

"Think about it, (y/n)," she said. "Would Mount Othrys collapse out of nowhere? Or did someone else take care of that problem?"

"But if there was a Roman camp, New York would be a hot zone. Magicians at Brooklyn House only detected magical unrest somewhere in Long Island. That would be this camp. They didn't mention anything about other sources of magic in the Bronx or queens or wherever."

"The thing is, how far have you been looking?" Annabeth asked.

"You think they're in California?" I looked at Chiron, who nodded glumly.

This was a lot to process. "Okay," I started. I inhaled deeply and looked back at Annabeth. "If there are Roman gods, why would they stay in California? And why would I even believe that they exist? Don't the Greek gods already run the universe?"

"(Y/n)," Annabeth sighed, "first of all, you of all people should be the one to easily accept the existence of other types of gods. You've been host to an Egyptian god once! You've saved the world on both the Greek and Egyptian side!" (A/N EDIT: okay so for this to work, remember: Julius forced you to become a fire elementalist and follow the path of Ra. During the fight with Apophis, Carter and Sadie went to help Amos first while you and Zia distracted Apophis. Ra hosted you first so Zia wouldn't be tired when the Kanes came back to help you. This also gave you a bit of left over power to help with Apophis' execration)

"Fair point."

"Second, the camp's locations would be symbolic of the ancient days. Like how Mount Olympus is on the Empire State building because New York is currently civilization's hotpot. The gods would pick the highest point of Manhattan. Brooklyn House, another example, stays in Brooklyn, because Egyptians would stay on the east banks of the river. Greece is, geographically, on the east, while Ancient Rome is west. If Camp Half-Blood is on the east coast-"

"The Roman camp would be on the west coast." I completed.

"So," Annabeth continued, "our best guess is that it's somewhere in San Francisco since that's where the Titans' base was. Where there is trouble, there are demigods. The problem is that San Francisco's a huge city. If they're more guarded than us, we'd have a hard time finding them."

"Hold on," I said. "Since Jason showed up around the same time as Percy's disappearance... You think Percy's in California?"

Her stormy eyes seemed desperate. She wanted my brother to be in California. It's the first lead we've had in days!

"I'm heading there now," she said as she stood up.

I grabbed her wrist, "I'm coming with you."

"You can't," Chiron said sternly. He's been so quiet this whole time.

"But-"

"No," he firmly answered. "Annabeth you're not going either."

Her eyes looked betrayed but her expression was firm.

"I'm sorry my children, but until we are ready, we cannot risk the two camps coming into any more contact with each other. Last time this happened was during the Civil War, and that did not end well on both sides. That is all I am allowed to say. I'm sorry. But please promise me that until we are ready, you will not come close to the Roman camp." He eyed us expectantly.

Annabeth and I glanced at each other, but eventually came to an agreement.

"We swear it on the River Styx."

• • •

As we left the big house, I tried to keep my emotions at bay, which was good since I had a lot of practice over the years and I've spent pretty much the entirety of yesterday crying my eyes out. Annabeth wasn't as composed, on the other hand. As we passed the arena, she immediately charged at the dummies, deeply stabbing one with her dagger. She fell to the ground sobbing.

I walk up to her and give her a hug. Luckily, everyone was headed off to lunch so we were the only ones there.

"Hey," I whispered, "I miss him, too. But we both know he's strong. He can handle whatever it is they throw at him. Chiron has a point. We could endanger the quest if we go there unprepared. I really want to hug him badly, too. The only thing we can do is be patient and plan our next move. But right now, I'm here for you. We're here for each other. I love you, sis."

Annabeth wasn't my half-sister, but she always felt like the big sister I wish I had. Sure, I had Sadie who was younger than me, but Annabeth and I have been through so much more together. We understood each other better.

She stayed on the ground as she hugged me back and buried her face on my shoulder. After about five minutes, she straightened up and muttered a thank you. We headed to the pavilion for lunch.

"Wanna sit next to me?" I asked. She nodded.

Lunch was silent but it was alright for us. We just needed each others company. We needed each other to know that we were not alone.

After lunch, she headed to arts and crafts with her siblings while I headed to the infirmary with the Apollo cabin.

"Hey," I told Will, "I might need to crash at your cabin again for tonight. And maybe for a few more days after that. That cool?"

"Of course. You're always welcome. That is, if you don't mind us jamming to show tunes." Will smirked at me.

I immediately smiled, "Oh we will make one heck of a broadway show this week."

After hours of working in the infirmary, a conch blew in the distance signalling dinner time.

We walked to the pavilion and I sat with the Apollo kids. It was nice to have someone to relate to. We started singing some random songs from time to time, so that was fun.

After dinner, Chiron announced that since the dragon problem was fixed, we would have capture the flag the day after tomorrow. For tomorrow, we can spend our time planning and setting up. He announced the teams.

Blue team: Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, Athena, Tyche, Nemesis, Iris, Hypnos  
Red team: Ares, Hephaestus, Demeter, Dionysus, Nike, Hebe, Hecate

"Blue team," Chiron continued, "gets 8 cabins because Poseidon only has one player. Aphrodite cabin requested earlier that they would not be participating."

The Aphrodite table groaned while Drew just rolled her eyes. "You should be thanking me, darlings."

A few of them muttered thanks. Wow, her charmspeak was revolting.

When dinner was finished, I walked back to the Apollo cabin as I chatted with Austin and Kayla. Once we got in, I took off my makeup and put on some comfortable pyjamas.

Someone turned off the lights but all of the nightlights still glowed. We all sat on the floor as we sang some show tunes. I rested my head on Will's shoulder as he hung an arm around me. I laughed as some Apollo kids reenacted "Sincerely, Me" from Dear Evan Hansen. When we got to bed, it was almost midnight. We all crawled back into bed.

I immediately passed out when my head hit the pillow. I dreamt of Leo.

Most nightmares are vague, but this was just incomprehensible.

I saw snippets of events. I saw a bronze dragon with three demigods. I saw Jason and Leo fighting each other while Piper seemed to be speaking intensely.

The dream immediately shifted and I saw Festus hitting and invisible wall. Leo, Piper and Jason were knocked off. Jason managed to catch them. The bronze dragon shot past them and exploded down below.

Before the demigods could reach the ground, the dream shifted again. I was in Camp now, somewhere near the creek, guarding our blue flag. I was locked in combat with Sherman Yang from the Ares cabin. Suddenly, a tremor spread through the ground. Everyone in the vicinity stopped. Another tremor passed. They looked at me. I shook my head. I could cause earthquakes but that was certainly not my doing. A conch horn sounded in the distance. Everyone immediately exited the woods when a third tremor shook the trees. I ran, leaving the blue flag by the banks. Everyone was stumbling as the tremors grew more frequent. The pandemonium made everything blurry. Suddenly, I realized why.

The others may not see it yet. Maybe all they could feel are the mini earthquakes. But I saw what the tremor really was. Trees and bushes began to float. 3D shapes and iregular blobs started appearing and floating about. Everyone seemed like they were running at different speeds and directions. My vision became blurry, as if I were put in the middle of a sandstorm. Pieces of reality were fragmented, as if I was looking through a broken mirror, or a crystal with many irregular sides.

I hadn't peered through the Duat since September, when we were battling Apophis in Egypt. I didn't mean to look through the Duat. Something was pulling me there. Only me.

I stopped running when I was at the edge of the forest, or when I thought I was at the edge. I felt nauseous seeing through all the dimensions. I heard someone laugh behind me. I froze. It felt like someone dumped ice water down my spine.

Oh gods, I thought, please, please, PLEASE, don't let it be him.

And sure enough, when I turned back, he was there, arms outstretched. His Elvis Presley hairstyle, his red shirt, his leather jacket, his dark jeans. I tried to run but I was too frozen in shock. How did he get in? How did he know where I am? And why me?

He started walking toward me. All the Chaos subsided when he lowered his arms. I was suddenly in the middle of the green. I could see light coming from the pavilion. No doubt, Chiron gathered them there for an early dinner. He was probably trying to calm them down, but even he had no answer to what happened.

Once all the campers were settled, they started eating. This guy was closing in on me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chiron and Annabeth running towards me. In a leap of faith, I put three fingers over my heart and looked at Setne. I pushed outwards as a sign to ward off evil. And with that, I blacked out.

I woke up screaming in the Apollo cabin. I almost hit Will who was sitting beside me, no doubt about to wake me up. I was sweating and panting. Everyone else was looking at me, but that didn't matter. Everything I just dreamt of felt so real.

Should I tell Chiron? Should we push through with capture the flag?

"Hey, you alright?" Will said as he pulled me up to my feet. "It's time for breakfast. Do you think you could make it?"

I nodded but I was still in shock. I took a warm shower to help calm me down. The rest of the day was a blur to me.

After breakfast, blue team headed to my cabin to plan. Just like in my dream, I was tasked to guard our flag, which would be placed by the creek.

Great, I thought, it's coming true. That means the part with Festus exploding was also true, huh?

When we finished planning, we headed to the pavilion for lunch. After that, we went to our usual activities. I wasn't on infirmary duty today, so I headed to the arena and sparred with Annabeth. I was still distracted by the dream I had. She managed to disarm me every time.

"You okay, Moana?" She said trying to cheer me up with a nickname.

"I'm fine." I sipped some water from my canteen. "I've just had a crazy nightmare again. I don't feel like sharing it right now."

She nodded. We exited the arena and headed to the lava wall instead. She knows that climbing helps me calm down since I only had one goal and no enemies. The only way was up, after all.

I managed to scale the wall under two minutes. Not bad for a distracted demigod.

The rest of the afternoon, we finished up our chores. I was on stables duty today, so I headed there.

"Hey guys," I greeted the pegasi as I walked in. I was done in an hour since the pegasi love to help me out when I worked there.

The conch horn sounded just as I finished. I headed to the pavilion for dinner.

I sat down with the Apollo kids again. They were talking about doing theater night for the campfire sometimes. That definitely cheered me up.

As we finished dinner, we placed our plates on the cleaning rack. We headed to the Apollo cabin and changed into comfortable clothes. We didn't sing along to show tunes tonight since we needed to rest for capture the flag tomorrow.

We said our good nights and headed off to bed. I lay on my sleeping bag and stared at the ceiling which felt like hours. Eventually, my eyes fluttered closed and I drifted off to a thankfully dreamless sleep.

The next morning, I woke up earlier than some campers. I got up and took a nice cool shower. I got dressed and did my hair into a high ponytail. As I got out, the other campers were starting to wake up.

"Good morning, sunshines!" I told them as I stretched my arms.

They rolled their eyes at my pun, but they were mostly relieved to see that I was okay, since they also needed their most powerful player to have a clear mind today. When everyone was ready, we headed to the pavilion for breakfast.

Today my plate conjured my usual breakfast, Filipino-style longsilog and decaffeinated coffee. For those of you who don't know, longsilog is longganisa (Filipino sausage), sinangag (fried rice), and itlog (egg, usually cooked sunny side up). Even thought some of my worst experiences were when I stayed in the Philippine Nome, I couldn't help but feel a sense of home there. Besides, some of my best experiences were there, too. Minus the Egyptian training and stuff, I had a great time during my stay there.

I sacrificed some of my food to the gods. After we ate breakfast, we set up and prepared for capture the flag.

Once we were done, it was already lunch time. Everyone couldn't wait to get back on the field, so Chiron scheduled capture the flag for this afternoon instead of after dinner tonight. Besides, the three demigods were supposed to come back tonight, assuming they're still alive.

After lunch, we reviewed our plan and set off to our posts. It was already about 4:00 PM. Seeing the blue flag on the river bank made my stomach turn into knots. I remembered my dream and hoped that none of it was true.

It was silent for a good half hour, so any worry about my dream started to fade away. That is, until I saw Sherman Yang charging at me from the right side.

I saw more Ares and Demeter kids emerge from the canopy above us. More of my blue team allies came to help me. No matter how much I avoided him, Sherman kept on making a beeline for me. Soon enough, I was locked in combat with him.

Once the movements started to look familiar, I braced myself.

There it was, the first tremor. Everyone stopped for a while but went back to fighting each other.

The second tremor. Everyone looked at me like Okay, girl. We get it. You can create earthquakes. Not stop it and fight with your weapons or you're going to pass out.

I shook my head, just like I did in my dream. Their look of annoyance turned into confusion, and then panic as the third tremor shook the trees.

Just like in my dream, everyone started to run. After about two minutes, things got messy. And dizzy.

I started to see different dimensions at once, but no one seemed to notice. I started seeing the exact things that happened in my dream. I tried to stay focused, until I heard it.

That chilling laugh. I turned, and there he was.

Setne was just as I had seen him in the premonition. I slowly backed away as he lowered his hands. I stumbled, and I was suddenly in the middle of the green. The sun was setting already. I looked over to the direction of the pavilion, and sure enough, everyone was there.

Great. Again, I had no wand. He was closing in on me. Chiron and Annabeth were no where in sight. Setne was closing in faster than what I saw in my dream. It had been a long time, butI summoned a fire ball. It was weak, and I had difficulty controlling it. I tried not to let my emotions get the best of me.

"Foolish girl," Setne said. "You cannot defeat me. I may still be dead, but not for long! Once I find my body, I can channel more power than you could ever imagine! You know, I really hate you Greeks, but my mistress has been a promising lady. Once she also awakes, we will rule all the spheres of the globe! But you, little mortal, are a threat to both of us. It's been a wild ride, Kane. But I'm afraid it's time to say goodbye."

I threw fireballs at him, but he swerved it with such speed. It was as if he were a mirage.

I saw Annabeth and Chiron out of the corner of my eye. I felt weaker. Then I remembered one more move I could try. I faced Setne and put three fingers over my heart. I pushed out, and with a scream, he was blown away into nothingness.

I passed out on the grass, but woke up exactly on the same spot. I saw Annabeth holding a canteen of nectar at my lips. It tasted of (f/f).

I sat upright, the pounding in my head fading. They both looked at me with worried expressions.

"You all saw that, right?" I asked.

They nodded glumly.

Annabeth spoke up, "No one knows what happened in the forest. I don't know who that guy was. I don't recognize him from any Greek or Roman myth."

"He's Egyptian," I said standing up. We started walking to the pavilion. "I saw through the Duat. Those tremors, he summoned Chaos. The others don't have the power to see through the Duat, so all they know is that there was an earthquake. Let's just leave it at that, alright? We wouldn't want to scare them. I have a suspicion that he's connected to he great prophecy. He mentioned something about hating the Greeks but his mistress was one of us? I don't know, but I feel like I have to go on this quest."

I stopped before we could enter the pavilion. I looked back at them.

"I think I'm part of the eight."


	7. Chapter 7

Your POV

"I think I'm part of the eight."

Chiron eyed me sadly. "Yes, my child. Much of it is still unclear, but I sense that you wield power needed for this quest, and only you can provide it."

"You mean my Egyptian magic?" I asked although it came more of a statement. It was clear that he meant that. What else could it be?

"Then it's settled," Annabeth said. "You and I, we're part of the eight. I'm not taking no for an answer."

She looked at Chiron, who just nodded as he trotted past us. He looked like he was holding back tears. We decided not to push it because if everyone else saw Chiron crying, they would know something was seriously wrong.

I planned my path on how to sneak in to avoid any more attention, but it looks like everyone else had forgotten about what happened.

The three demigods were back, and they were standing on the Aphrodite table. All except for Leo who was throwing up in the nearest fire pit. I doubt the gods would appreciate that.

I sneaked past everyone as they were preoccupied by the sight before them. They must have just appeared out of thin air judging by everyone's expressions. I sat at the edge of the Apollo table with Will on my left and the Hephaestus table on my right.

The Apollo kids were shocked to see me but I shot them a look. Not now. Will seemed to have taken a plate for me and sacrificed a portion while I was out throwing fireballs at Evil Egyptian Elvis. Maybe I'll start calling him Triple E when Setne starts to really piss me off. I started eating my food as the three demigods were bombarded with questions. It felt nice to not be on the receiving end for once.

• • •

Leo's POV

I don't know how Hera got us back to camp but it certainly wasn't a ride I wanted to go on again. I didn't care if anyone else saw, but I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to the nearest bronze brazier and emptied my stomach.

Sorry to any god or goddess that had to see that.

When I felt better, I stumbled to the Hephaestus table. My siblings were immediately asking me about the quest. To be honest, I was really drained. I just emptied my stomach but I didn't feel hungry.

I was about to take a seat when I saw her beside me. I was surprised to see her sitting with the Apollo kids but I remembered she had a doctor's note.

She must have seen how tired I was because she stood up and told my siblings to give me some space.

Gods, I've missed her. I couldn't stop thinking of her the entire time. I almost gave in to Khione, but then I remembered her. (Y/n) kept me grounded. I've never realized it until now, but she was my anchor. I definitely wanted to get to know her more.

"Hey," I managed.

"Hey." She hugged me and it was one of the warmest feelings ever. I know I've found a family that I would never run away from here at camp. But with her, I've found home.

I hugged back. We stayed like that for quite a while. We pulled back when Chiron silenced the campers and told everyone to head to bed.

I shot him a look of gratitude.

"You know," (y/n) said, "you don't have to go back to your cabin tonight."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She told me to wait for a while then she went to Chiron. I don't know what they've been talking about but it seemed pretty serious. I felt guilty. I don't want to cause her trouble. But then, Chiron nodded. She walked back to me smiling. She said something to Will who smirked at me.

"Let's go." She said as she tugged my arm. We jogged in silence until we reached the lake.

"Do you trust me?" She asked.

I trust you. I trust you with my heart. I trust you with my life. But I don't think you should trust me.

That's what I wanted to say. I could hurt her, after all. But all that came out was, "Do you trust me?"

Before she could reply, I stepped back and raised my hands to my chest.

Now or never, McShizzle.

I felt something tingle across my palms and between my fingers. A small flame came out from my hands.

(Y/n)'s eyes widened for a moment, then she smiled.

"You're a fire elementalist!" she said in astonishment as she stared at the flames.

"Nyssa used the term fire user," I said sheepishly.

She blinked and took her gaze off my flaming hands. "Right, fire user. That's the right term." We were silent as she stared at me, then a smile crossed her face.

"You can't hurt me, Leo," she said with confidence. "I trust you. And I hope you trust me, too."

Before I could protest, she grabbed my wrist, dangerously close to the flames. I extinguished the fire as she touched my wrist. I didn't need to hurt someone else I cared about.

She started running across the dock dragging me behind her.

"(Y/n) wai-AAAAHHH!" I screamed as he suddenly jumped off and dove. I closed my eyes bracing myself to be soaking wet. It never came.

Instead, I found myself staring the the lake floor. I was breathing normally. Somehow, this crazy water bender beside me managed to enclose us in an air bubble.

I let out a half-nervous, half-relieved laugh. I allowed myself to collapse on my back. I felt her lay down beside me.

We stayed silend as we stared at the night sky. The ripples of the small waves bent the light peering through. I looked at her with a smile on my face. She looked angelic against the refracted moonlight, lines dancing with the waves. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"You know," she said, breaking the silence, "I've been in camp for quite a while, but this is the only quiet time I've had here."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Well," she sat up then faced me, "for starters, being a child of the Big Three means more enemies are out to get you. Gods, monsters, you name them. Every year, my brother, Percy, and I go on a quest. If we're lucky, we only get to do one quest a year. If we're not so lucky, we get a quest and a war. Just like last August. With the Titan war."

She paused, as if she wanted to say more. She looked at me as if deliberating if I was worthy enough of the information. She sighed and looked at the fish swimming by.

"Percy's lucky," she continued. "I mean, yeah, he's got it bad, but honestly, things could be worse. He's lucky he only gets to deal with bullshit from one side of the family. Me? Well, let's just say family is complicated. I thought this winter break, I could finally get some rest. And then after the campfire about a week ago, he's MIA. A lot of stuff happened when the three of you were on your quest. A lot of stuff happened on my other side of the family between the Titan War and now. We've lost a lot of people. A lot of really good people."

Her voice cracked as if she remembered something. Or someone.

I sat up and looked at her. She tried to look at anything but me. I put a finger under her chin and gently pushed her head to look in my eyes. A few tears were already forming at the corner of her eyes.

Oh, gods. She was being vulnerable around me. I hugged her and rested my chin on her shoulder. She buried her face in the crook of my neck. I felt her shake as she quietly sobbed. I run my hand up and down her back as she let out her tears.

"I missed you," I managed to say. "For what it's worth, you've saved my butt when I was on this quest. I've wanted to give up, but then I'd see you and I knew I had a home to come back to. I don't know how you really feel right now, but I know the pain of losing someone you love. My mom-" my voice cracked a bit, but I willed myself to stay strong for her. At least for now. "-I killed her. I thought I was protecting her when this goddess locked her in a machine shop. I used my fire powers trying to protect her. Instead, I killed her. I burned down the shop. I lost control."

I was already sobbing at this point. We held each other tightly at the bottom of the lake as we sobbed against each other.

When we calmed down, we stared at each other. Both of our eyes were puffy. She started to laugh.

"What's so funny? Is there something on my face?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, no. It's just... I just met you and here I am, bringing you to my thinking spot and crying my eyes out. I haven't even beat you at training yet. I've already shown you my vulnerable side but you haven't seen how many ways I could kill you! Gods, I'm a mess."

I chuckled. "Okay, first of all, please don't kill me. Second, I've also just shown you my vulnerable side! Aside from Piper and Jason, you're the only other one in this camp about my fire powers. You're the only one here who knows about my mom. For what it's worth, I'm honored to be the one you run to when you need someone; because I feel like I need you just as much."

She smiled genuinely. Oh gods, that smile.

"You know," she said, "I think I like you."

"You think you like me?" I chuckled. "A few days ago you were sure you like me."

"Yeah, but like, I liked you and I wanted to be your friend. Now I think I like like you."

"In that case," I caressed her cheek, "I think I like like you too, (y/n)."

I leaned in for a kiss, but then she grabbed my wrist and swam up to the shore.

"Come on," she said, mischief gleaned in her eyes. Gods, I'm falling for her.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she started to run.

"To bed. Hope you like show tunes."

This girl is an enigma. But she was my enigma.

• • •

Your POV

Gods, I really wanted that kiss to happen, but something tells me that it wasn't meant to happen yet. Something told me our first kiss was supposed to be a spin-off chapter.

**What's that? Oh, sorry. The author of this book says no breaking the fourth wall. Oh well, back to the story!**

I ran past trees and cabins until we reached the Apollo cabin. I opened it, and sure enough, everyone was still awake. They looked like they were in the middle of a meeting. Will stood on one side of the cabin with a free-standing whiteboard and a dry erase marker in hand.

"Hey guys," I said. "This is Leo."

"Hi," he said.

"Alright, first things first, no bombarding him with questions about the quest. Second, what in Tartarus are you guys doing?"

"Chiron agreed for theater night!" Will said excitedly. The other members cheered with him. "Although he did say we'd perform when the great prophecy is over. So whoever's involved better get it done quick 'cause we're gonna crush it!"

I tried to hide the panic in my voice. "If you're doing Six, I call dibs on Anne Boleyn!" I sat down on the floor and pat the empty space next to me, urging Leo to cuddle with me. He happily obliged.

As he sat down, he wrapped his arms around me and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"We were thinking of doing Six!" Will said. "And everyone agrees, since you're the sassiest and most immature of us, you have the honor of playing Boleyn."

"Yes!" I said triumphantly. Leo giggled and pecked my cheek.

The other campers "awww"-ed while I saw some of them exchange drachmas. I rolled my eyes at them.

When the meeting was done, we did our usual jamming session. We didn't just stick with broadway tonight. I even got Leo to sing some Spanish songs. Damn, he was good.

When it was around midnight, Will called lights off. Leo said good night and thanked the Apollo cabin for a great time before he headed back to cabin 9.

"You still owe me training." He told me before he took off.

"Well good night to you too."

We hugged each other on the porch of the Apollo cabin.

"Good night, Guppy."

"Good night, Tinkerboy."

I watched as he walked to his cabin, which was just next door. He waved before he went in.

I entered the Apollo cabin and saw my siblings—no, my friends (gods, why do I keep forgetting I'm Poseidon's daughter)—staring at me expectantly.

I had a feeling no one was going to sleep tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Your POV

"How did it go?"

"Did you guys kiss?"

"Was it an intense make out session?"

"Oh my gods, you did it, didn't you!"

"Was it better than Percabeth's underwater kiss?"

"OKAY," I said, "first of all, nothing happened between us. We were about to kiss, but then I stopped it and brought him here."

They groaned in disappointment.

"Oh, come on guys," I said. "I like him, I really do. But I want to get to know him more first. It's not like he's been in this camp long enough for me to know what he's like. Besides, I want to show him what I can do, first; so he knows what he's dealing with."

I smirked mischievously.

We talked a bit more. Eventually, I opened up about the letter Beckendorf left for me. They were all as shocked as I was.

"Is this why you didn't want to rush things with Leo? You haven't moved on from Beckendorf yet?" Kayla asked.

"Not exactly. It's just getting all too familiar. The fact that he's also a Hephaestus kid doesn't help. Sure, maybe I've moved on from my 'relationship' with Beckendorf, but his death is just still to fresh. I know, I know, it's been months. But then Leo shows up and then the box shows up and I just think my emotions aren't in the right place. I just don't want to get too attached only to have things end badly. I just need some more time to know him. Because right now, when I see him, I remember Charlie. I don't want to date him and see remnants of someone I used to know. That's not fair for him. I need to know enough of him to separate him from Charlie. I want to date Leo Valdez, not Charles Beckendorf's brother."

Saying that felt liberating. At least right now, I knew what I want. At least I had a goal in mind. My emotions were still a mess but at least my mind was a little bit clearer.

By the time we were done talking, it was 3 AM. We eventually got a few hours of sleep before we woke up.

Today was a big day. Leo said he needed to show us something in the woods, then Chiron called a council in the afternoon.

• • •

Leo's POV

When I woke up the next morning, memories of last night filled my mind. I felt better now that I got a good night sleep on a real bed. I felt calm knowing I was at home. I had (y/n). I had a family.

Oh, gods.

I told my siblings I needed to show them something after breakfast. Today was the day I came out as a fire user.

Would they still be my family? Would they still accept me?

Before I could let my flight instincts could take over me, my siblings began to wake up. We headed to the pavilion for breakfast.

I felt jumpy. I wasn't hungry. My knee couldn't stop bouncing. Thankfully, (y/n) was just beside me at the edge of the Apollo table. We were about two feet apart. She looked over and gave me a smile. She offered me a cup of something she called taho.

"It helps calm me down," she said.

It consisted of soy pudding, brown sugar syrup, and small white jelly pearls. I took a sip. I felt the warm syrup travel down my esophagus and into my stomach. It was really sweet. The soy pudding didn't taste much, so it helped balance out the sweetness. It helped calm me down a bit. I gave back the cup but she said I could have it. It was a great meal considering I was full when I finished the cup. I was obsessed.

I was still nervous but (y/n)'s taho helped me calm down. Piper had a video meeting with her dad in the big house, so I told my siblings we were going to wait for her before we went to Bunker 9.

I needed to get through with this. I don't want to keep hiding from my family forever. Or at least, if they would still think I'm part of their family. I also invited my two best friends, Piper and Jason, and (y/n). I've been honored with her trust, so this is the least I could do right now.

As I exited the pavilion, I heard (y/n) call my name. I turned around and saw her running jogging to me. I waited for her until she caught up with me.

"You alright, Tinkerboy? You look really nervous today," she said.

"I'm fine, Guppy," I replied. "It's just, Nyssa said fire users aren't exactly the best kind of Hephaestus kids. There was this one kid who accidentally started the Great Fires of London."

"Look, Leo," she said as she stopped in front of me. "Where I come from, fire elem—um—users are some of the most powerful people. They're heroes! You've proven your worth and I know you have no intention of hurting any of us. I'm sure your siblings will love you for who you are. I know I would."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

I gave her a small but genuine smile. "Thanks, (y/n)."

She held out her arms, asking for a hug. I gave in and she wrapped her arms around me. Her (h/c) smelled fresh with a hint of citrus.

"Come on," she said as she pulled away. "I think Piper's done with the meeting. Ready to tell your family?"

Her tone was genuine, which made me feel hopeful. I nodded as she gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. Hand in hand, we walked around camp, exchanging stories about quests we've had. I playfully swung our hands as we walked. We eventually found Jason and Piper sitting on a bench at the commons area.

We walked up to them. Piper's smile widened when she saw me holding hands with (y/n).

"Hey guys," (y/n) said. "Whatever you did on that quest, you guys did amazing."

"Thanks," Jason smiled at her, though I could see his mind was full of thought. Maybe more of his memories were returning.

"So Leo," Piper said, "what was it you wanted to show us?"

I smirked at her, still holding (y/n)'s hand. "I guess there's no delaying it now, huh? We better find my siblings and tell them it's time."

• • •

This was it. We were walking through the forest with my siblings, my two best friends, Chiron, and my unofficial girlfriend. 

I never let go of (y/n)'s hand. It helped me calm down. I was so jumpy, I felt as if small embers were erupting from my hands. (Y/n) didn't seem to notice it though, so I thought I was imagining it.

We reached a limestone cliff and I hesitantly let go of her hand. I faced the group and smiled nervously.

"Here we go," I said.

I summoned fire to my hands and pressed it against the side of the cliff.

"Leo, you're a fire user!" I heard Nyssa say.

"Yeah, thanks. I know."

A fiery outline of a door appeared along the cliff side. I lead them inside.

"Welcome," I said, "to Bunker 9!"

Everyone was either shocked or amazed or both, except Chiron who looked like he'd been to this place before. Something tells me he saw this as a place for bad memories.

I saw Festus' head on the table, still charred and lifeless from the explosion. Dad must have brought him here, and I knew exactly why.

"I'm sorry, buddy," I willed myself to hold back tears.

My siblings were amazed at all the sketches that were left there. Somehow, (y/n) managed to sneak up behind me. I felt her arms wrap around my waist. She buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Festus," I said.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Dad returned his head here because we need it."

"What do you mean?" I heard Harley say from behind me. I turned around and I saw them all staring at me.

"See this ship," I pointed to the sketch that covered the wall behind me, then I took out a piece of paper from my pocket. "Now look at this. I drew this when I was five. It's exactly like the one in the blueprint. Aeolus returned this to me. Now look at the masthead."

They stared at the blueprint, then to my drawing, then to Festus' head on the table.

"Chiron," I continued, "this camp was attacked before, wasn't it?"

He nodded glumly. He told us about a Civil War similar to that of the mortals', how Greek and Roman demigods meeting each other often lead to bloodshed. He said the gods did everything to make sure we remained separated.

Some campers got restless. They asked Jason where they were when the Titans were attacking. It really didn't seem fair if the Greeks did all the work.

Jason said something about the Romans destroying their base and him killing the Titan king, but I really wasn't paying attention.

Suddenly, Chiron spoke up. "Much of Rachel's prophecy is still unclear to me, but one thing is certain. Piper, Jason and Leo are among the eight demigods. You must confront the giants in their homeland. You must stop them and Gaea before they destroy Mount Olympus."

"By Mount Olympus," (y/n) said, "I'm hoping you mean the Empire State building?"

Chiron shook his head. "I'm sorry child, but I mean the original Mount Olympus—you must sail to Greece."

Everyone was silent for a while. Everyone must still be processing this new piece of information.

Jake spoke up, "Well, one thing's for sure; you, Leo, are now senior counselor. You deserve it. Does anyone object?"

My mind was racing. Everyone was smiling at me. I felt a huge weight lift from my shoulders. I had a family. I had a home. I had a purpose. I broke the curse.

"It's official, then," Jake said when nobody objected. "You're the man."

"Well," I started, "if you guys elect me as your leader, then you must be crazier than I am. So let's build ourselves a spankin' hot war machine!"

• • •

Your POV

Greece? Really Chiron? You couldn't have told me sooner?

I was happy for Leo. I really was. But him becoming senior counselor was hitting a bit close to a certain you-know-who.

Also, really Chiron? Not even a heads up? Something like...

Oh hello there my sweet child, you must head to the ancient lands and deal with our family's bullshit! But don't forget, the bullshit from your Kane side is now joining forces with our bullshit, too! Hope you prepare well because Greece is really really dangerous.

P.S. Your unofficial boyfriend who reminds you of your unofficial ex (who also happens to be his brother) is coming with you! Also be emotionally prepared because you will be stuck together on a boat for weeks.

Thanks for the heads up!

Bullshit.

Anyway, the conch blew in the distance, signalling lunch.

We headed to the pavilion. I saw Annabeth as we reached the entrance. I needed to talk to her. I asked her to sit with me at the Poseidon table. We needed privacy and we needed to talk about what happened in the forest. We need a solid plan for the meeting.

We sat down at my table. Jason was sitting alone at the Zeus table beside us. I motioned for him to scoot closer.

We both told Annabeth about what went down at the bunker. I then told Jason about what happened before they returned—the evening of capture the flag.

I left out most details about my history, but I did tell him about Setne. I told him I had power only I can provide and they need me on this quest.

We all reached an agreement. Five demigods were now known. No doubt, Percy has a quest in the Roman camp, and those three demigods would complete our team.

• • •

Afternoon rolled around and Chiron called all counselors and me—his Ptolemaic Ambassador—to the big house rec room. I sat across Annabeth who was twirling her dagger against the table. Will sat on my left. He was absentmindedly wrapping and unwrapping a bandage. Leo sat on my right. His slender fingers tapped against the table. His knee bounced up and down. Beside him was Jason, who looked confused. I guess Romans had fancier meetings. Beside him was Piper who was playing with the ends of her choppy brown hair.

I sat on my seat, one leg tucked under the other. Honestly, who feels comfortable sitting with both legs down?

My glass was filled with water. I always brought one to these meetings. Never for drinking, always for playing. This was my fidget spinner.

Chiron rolled in on his wheelchair. He told everyone basically the same thing he said in the Bunker.

Everyone went nuts when they found out about the Greece thing. Then Chiron raised his hand and everyone became silent.

"Going back to the ancient lands is dangerous," he said. "But it must be done. Now, these three—" he pointed to Jason, Piper and Leo, "—are chosen by Hera. Again much of the prophecy is still unclear, but they are part of the eight."

There was an eery silence. Everybody was still drained from the last great prophecy. And now here we were, planning the next.

Annabeth and I locked eyes. I gave her a slight nod. You tell them.

"(Y/n) and I are also part of the eight," she said, never taking her eyes of me. "We've known for a few days now. Jason agrees that the two of us are needed for this quest."

"I'm glad you guys offered," Jason said. "I was really hoping the two of you would join us."

Will's head snapped in my direction. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Look," I said. "I'm really sorry. I thought that the council had the right to know first before the entire Apollo cabin. I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"It's fine, but I really hope you make it back. You know—"

"I am coming back. Don't you dare give Anne Boleyn to someone else."

He looked at me sadly. He nodded and gave my hand a tight squeeze.

"Hold on," Leo said from beside me. "I get it that you two are really strong and can kill me in a lot of ways I can't even imagine, but why you two? Especially you, Guppy. I don't want you to get hurt."

I looked at him menacingly. I took my half-filled glass of water and held it to his face with both hands.

"I can drown you with this faster than you can spell your name."

I was supposed to look threatening but to an outsider witnessing this conversation, I probably looked like Nico ordering a Happy Meal. Gods, I missed Nico. It's been a while since he's been to camp.

Leo got the message and nodded.

Jason spoke again. "First off, the Romans are hard to please, much less befriend. We need strong demigods who can get along with them, or else we're dead meat on the spot. Second, Hera/Juno said this was an exchange of heroes. An exchange goes two ways. That means if he also arrived at the other camp, and if the Romans found out who he is, he's also dead meat."

"Wait a minute," Leo said, "who is 'he'?"

"My boyfriend," Annabeth replied, "her brother—" she pointed at me "—he disappeared around the same time Jason arrived. If Jason was the answer to his disappearance..."

"Percy Jackson is in the other camp," I completed for her. "And he probably doesn't remember who he is."


End file.
